Endless Masquerading
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: ****CURRENTLY BEING RE WRITTEN, IDEAS OR HELP WANTED**** Third in the Vampire Misto Series, Misto reflects on his life before he was turned.


Endless Masquerading

By: MoonbeamDancer

Author's Notes- Okay, this fic is mine, it's currently being re written, and I'd love it if I could get some feed back. It's third in the Vampire Misto series and will more then likely be the last. The series should be read in this order: "All Alone in the Moonlight", "Sunlight Through the Trees in Summer" then this one. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com

            Misto silently walked out of the Junkyard in the fading twilight, his heart shattering into a million fragments, and he really wasn't sure if it would ever mend. He had just done one of the hardest things in his life. He had just left behind his mate and kittens and the life he used to know. He had planned that anyway, but not on her seeing him and meeting his children for the first and last time.

            Misto had been happy and proud to meet his kittens, but at the same time sad, because he would never be able to see them grow up. He was also sad because he had just found out that they would be raised by another tom. Mungojerrie to be exact, MoonbeamDancer was taking a new mate. Misto liked 'jerrie and knew that he would take good care of 'Dancer and the kittens, so maybe that would be so bad; but knowing that his mate would be performing the mating dance with someone else still stung.

            "_Being a vampire bites_." Misto thought, which was ironic, considering how vampires fed. 'Jerrie and 'Dancer's dance would take place on the full moon next week and Misto planned on being there. He briefly wondered why he was doing this, why he was torturing himself, watching her perform the same dance and pledge with a new mate that she had with him. Because he needed to drive home the fact that she was no longer his and that she never would be. "_Yeah, keep lying to yourself Misto, how long till you start to believe it_?" a part of his mind whispered. "_You just wanna see her one last time._"

            Misto sighed sadly and let himself get lost in the memories of their dance. It had been the night of the Jellicle Ball, and earlier that month, Misto had asked MoonbeamDancer to become his mate. She had said yes and since then, he had been floating on air, sometimes literally.  The words "She said yes!" blazed in his mind like a neon sign. Rather happily, Misto did a sleek split lead into the air and conjured some white lilies for his soon to be mate.

            That night when the two stood up for their dance and walked towards each other, Misto saw that she had woven the flowers into a crown in her hair, her ears poking up on the inside of the crown.

"You look beautiful." he whispered softly as they began their symbolic dance. They then forgot about everyone else in the Junkyard and instinctively fell into the steps of the dance that would make them mates. Misto delighted in the feel of his queen's body under his fingertips, the smoothness of fur, the warmth of flesh and muscle. After their dance, Deuteronomy pronounced them mates and they were allowed to leave the ball if the wished. They didn't, wanting instead to finish the ball with the others.

            After the ball they left the yard and went to the new den that they had set up together. The den was near enough the yard that they could visit when ever they wanted, but far enough away that they could have their privacy. As they came to the door, Misto pulled Moon to a stop.

"What?" she asked.

Misto opened the door and then picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Carrying you over the threshold." Misto replied, doing just that.

            The inside of their den was big. The floors were wood and had moonlight streaming in on them through the windows. The main room had a huge beautiful brick fireplace, which at the moment was cold, and scattered about were a sofa, some chairs, and a chaise lounge. Part of the room had also been set aside and made into a kitchen Up a small flight of stairs and down a hall was the bedroom and bathroom. Misto set her down and conjured a small orb of light.

"Could of turned on the lights." Moon said, as the light flashed off of something.

"And ruin my fun?"

"True." she giggled, seeing what was reflecting the light. It was a basket. 

            The basket was made of white wicker and had a cream colored bow tied on it. Inside the basket was a silver ice bucket, with a bottle of champagne chilling in it, two glasses, and some tins of fancy cat food and caviar. Resting against the basket was a card.

"Wonder who it's from." Misto said as MoonbeamDancer picked up and opened the card.

"It's from Bomby and Dem. They wish us a wonderful night and a beautiful marriage." Misto smiled at that, as she put down the card.

            He let the orb flicker out and their night vision took over as Moon poured them to glasses of champagne. As she was putting the bottle back, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck MoonbeamDancer giggled as his whiskers tickled her.

"Stop." she whispered, turning around in his embrace to hand him his glass. Misto took it and asked what they should drink to.

"To us." 'Dancer replied. "May we live a long happy life together."

To be continued.


End file.
